batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
NKVDemon
Gregor Dosynski is the protégé of KGBeast who tries to kill a list of 10 Soviet government officials in Moscow, considering them traitors to the cause of communism. He is killed by police gunfire in an attempt to assassinate the tenth person on his list, then-president Mikhail Gorbachev. Character History An agent of the NKVD, a Soviet governmental agency, Gregor Dosynski was the protégé of Anatoli Knyazev (a.k.a. KGBeast). After KGBeast's unsuccessful rebellion and clash with the Batman, Dosynski, as the NKVDemon, tried to continue his mentor's deeds by destroying the proponents of Glasnost. The NKVDemon appears in the storyline "When The Earth Dies" (Batman #445-447). He is a protege of the Russian assassin the KGBeast, and was trained by him. The NKVDemon is systematically trying to kill a list of 10 pro-Glasnost Soviet government officials, considering them traitors to the cause of communism, including Pyotr Pushkin of Internal Security and Nichola Andronikov, Minister of Agriculture. The tenth person on his list is then president Mikhail Gorbachev. NKVDemon, however, considered himself wiser than KGBeast in one way: He did not let even his hatred of Batman deter him from his goal. But yet, NKVDemon also wished to avenge KGBeast's loss of his limb by slowly mutilating all of Batman's. NKVDemon also looked on Batman not as a worthy opponent as KGBeast did, but more of a mindless fool motivated by bravado. One of the NKVDemon's first victims was attending a hockey game. Batman deduced that NKVDemon was disguised as one of the players. Batman searched the players' locker rooms, then realized with horror that all players kept spare uniforms in the lockers, but one was missing. Batman rushed into the hockey rink, only to find the disguised NKVDemon hurling explosive pucks into the audience, eliminating his intended target but killing at least six innocent people in the process, proclaiming as long as the traitors on his list died, everyone else was expendable. At least another five were shot dead as NKVDemon escaped. Grimly surveying the trail of bullet-riddled bodies left in NKVDemon's wake, Batman realized that NKVDemon, like his mentor, did not care if he killed hundreds accomplishing his goals. While eliminating his sixth and seventh targets, NKVDemon launched assaults directly at the building where his targets were at a feast as a decoy. The ski-masked henchmen landed in balloons directly onto the front steps of the building, shooting four guards. More guards rushed onto the scene, but seven more were shot dead in the violent gunfight. Having overwhelmed the guards, the attackers charged the front steps and through the doors, only to be met by seven more guards who instantly gunned them down. The police realized too late it was a decoy, and that NKVDemon was already in the building. NKVDemon shot his intended targets, mortally wounding them. Batman, who was also in disguise, gave chase and a brutal fight ensued. NKVDemon escaped once more, leaving Batman injured and once again, foiled. As NKVDemon continued to murder innocent people while eliminating his targets, he simply stated all of them were guilty of growing soft and forgetting the revolution and violating the very tenets that Marx, Lenin, and Stalin had spent years trying to teach them. After murdering the first nine people on his list, interspersed with increasingly violent confrontations with Batman, the NKVDemon was gunned down by Russian police and perished in an explosion while trying to assassinate President Gorbachev on Earth Day. His costume bears a striking similarity to another famous assassin, Deathstroke. Powers and Abilities NKVDemon is less of a bruiser in combat, using skill and wits rather than overwhelming physical size to take on his opponents. Years of training under the KGBeast have left NKVDemon extremely resistant to physical pain. NKVDemon is also an exceptional hand-to-hand combatant like his mentor, KGBeast, and is also a weapons and explosives expert and a master of disguises, both of which contribute greatly to his skill as an assassin. Gallery NKVDemon 1.jpg KGBeast 0002.jpg Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters